This invention relates generally to liquid cleansers, and specifically to such cleansers characterized by very low syneresis, and capability to cling to surfaces to be cleaned after being discharged as a spray, as for example from a squirt bottle.
Thickened cleansers involving hypochlorite compositions, are known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,851, and patents referenced therein. It is believed that none of such patents teach or suggest applicant's particular composition involving a two-part thickening system, and having the desirable characteristics, as referred to.